1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a battery and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Related Art
For example, US 2009/0214899 A1 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,705,293 describe a thin cell including, on a substrate, an anode current collector, a cathode current collector, a cathode material located on the cathode current collector, an anode material connected to the anode current collector, and an electrolyte layer formed between the cathode material and the anode material.